


[Art|| husbands]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: Patrick and David cuddling; they are married]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	[Art|| husbands]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/190153015201) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
